1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for securely holding boards for martial arts activities in a manner which prevents injury to the user and damage to the device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for holding martial arts boards in position for being struck by a blow from the hand or foot, such that after the blow is struck, the broken board pieces are automatically released to fall safely away from the user's hand or foot.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the field of martial arts, a common exercise is that of board breaking. A person engaging in such exercise uses his/her hand or foot to strike a blow to a board, or a plurality of boards, so as to break same. Typically, the board(s) is held on respective sides thereof by a pair of accomplices, who hold the board(s) between them. Such manual holding of the board(s) presents a number of problems, including the possibility of injury to the holders, improper holding of the board which prevents breakage, and/or the inability of a person to practice board-breaking when alone.
To eliminate the need for such manual holding of the board(s) to be broken, there have been developed a number of devices for holding the board(s) in position to be struck. There have also been developed various types of devices which simulate board breaking.
Illustrative of prior devices which simulate board-breaking are those described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,803 issued in 1979 to Smith entitled "KARATE PRACTICE BREAKING BOARD" discloses a device for simulating a karate board to be broken, including a pair of clamp members which simulate the shape of the board. Each clamp member is provided with a handle to be held by an accomplice, and includes a support portion for holding one end of a strip of material of varying strength.
German Pat. No. 2,547,190 to Kantner discloses a device which simulates board breaking and which includes a J-shaped angle-iron frame supporting a vertical board to the short vertical portion of the J-frame, the board supporting a pad to be struck. A strut extends between the long vertical portion of the J-frame and the board, and can be adjusted to varying heights to vary the resilience of the board supporting the striking pad.
German Pat. No. 2,622,491 to Kantner discloses a device which simulates board breaking and which includes a base plate attached to a tube to be inserted into apertures in the floor of sports halls. The upper side of the base plate supports a vertical pad retainer.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,032,289 to Hay et al discloses a device for mounting a martial arts striker member such that when the striker member is struck with a sufficiently large force it will move. The striker member is adapted in one embodiment to move away from the user and towards the mounting means, and in another embodiment to break into two parts which pivot about the mounting means.
Illustrative of prior devices for holding actual boards to be broken are those described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,504 issued in 1986 to DiBartolo entitled "HOLDER FOR BREAKABLE KARATE BOARD" discloses a karate board holder device including upper and lower rigid frame members which are adjustable to support a number of boards either vertically or tilted at an angle. A bracket is used for mounting the holder on a wall, or the holder can be mounted on other pieces of equipment.
The "Power Fist" board holder as advertised in "Black Belt" (Jan. 1976, p. 18) comprises a martial arts boardholding device which is generally U-shaped, with upper and lower board-supporting arms and a rear arm for supporting on a wall or floor surface. The upper and lower arms are adjustable to accommodate up to six boards.
The two immediately foregoing devices are closest in purpose to the present invention inasmuch as they are adapted to support and hold actual boards to be broken. However, both such prior devices are limited with respect to the number of boards which they can support, and neither is adapted to be free-standing in a vertically-elevated position above a floor surface. Moreover, both such devices provide relatively rigid support of the boards held therein, thus increasing the possibility of injury to the user and damage to the device.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the foregoing known devices by providing a martial arts board holding structure which substantially reduces the possibility of injury to the hand or foot of the user, while minimizing the possibility of damage to the device itself. Further, the board-holding device according to the invention is adjustable to hold from one to a substantial number (e.g., 15) boards to be broken. The device according to the invention also eliminates any need for attaching same to a wall surface.